


The Night Before

by CPflashFan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPflashFan/pseuds/CPflashFan
Summary: Its the night before Barry and Iris get married. Barry is staying with Joe and he contemplates what marrying the love of his life will bring.





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> This is hopefully the first of many chapters. I want to do Iris's POV next of that same night. Then after i want to explore the wedding and the honeymoon after. If i get 20 kudos i'll release the next chapter, which will be Iris the night of. Please comment suggestions for more pics also.

In 48 hours Barry Allen would be marrying his dream girl. This day was one he had dreamt of but never imagined would happen. After just returning from the speed force and dealing with some hurdles with Iris, Barry couldn’t be happier about what would happen tomorrow. It’s pretty hard to sleep when the biggest day of your life is on your mind. As he paced the living room of Joe’s house and his childhood home Barry recited his vows over and over like and actor running lines. Except this was completely real no acting. He was marrying Iris Ann West. With that thought came more panic. 

“Ok Barry, calm down”  
“Just go over your vows, so you don’t screw up” he shook his head as he found that he had been talking to himself for a while.

“Iris, when we were kids and before I came to live with you, I knew I would marry you. I remember writing your name and mine on a tree at the back of my parent’s house. I imagined but never thought the day possible when my best friend and light would become my wife. As I stand before you today the proudest and happiest man, looking into the eyes of my life and lightening rod; I wonder how any man could be happier. I can’t wait…” 

Barry’s reciting of his vows is interrupted by a loud cough. Barry turns around to find Joe and Cisco. They look at him worriedly seeing the panic on his face. The guys were spending the night at Joes before the wedding tomorrow. 

Joe turns to Cisco, “Cisco, give me a moment with Barry”

Alone with Barry Joe walks over and places a hand on his shoulder, “Bar are you ok, are you having cold feet?” Joe asks worry lacing his face. 

“Joe, I could never have cold feet, I have dreamed of marrying Iris for years. I just worry……………what if…what if I’m not good enough for her. What if I have to leave again one day? I can’t hurt her Joe. I just don’t know what a girl like her is doing with me. She’s Iris, she’s………..the love of my life and it’s just hard to believe.” Barry quickly blurts out his fears to the man he has looked up to his whole life.

“Son…” Joe stops and a smile creeps on his face.

“What?” Barry asks confused by his sudden expression

“Its nothing…..its nothing…just that after tomorrow you will really be my son. I’ve always loved you Bar but I couldn’t be prouder to have as my son in law and one day the father of my grandchildren.” 

At those words Barry hugs Joe and the two share a heart-warming moment.

“Thanks Dad” Barry says with tears in his eyes.  
“By the way Barry, Yes you are lucky to be marrying Iris. I just want you to know one thing, she chose you. I have watched Iris be in love with you for a long time. Sometimes I question who loves whom more. You two redefine what love and light is. Iris grounds you but don’t ever forget you also ground Iris.” 

Those words touch Barry and he cant help but whisper, “we are Barry and Iris, we’re the golden standard.”

With that Joe moves to leave the room one last look at his future son-in law. 

“Goodnight Bar”

“Goodnight Dad”

Cisco comes in soon after, “Dude you were totally freaking out” he says with a laugh.

“Dude, I’m fine. Just excited to marry Iris, this will be you one day.” Barry says with a raised eyebrow.

“Cindy is amazing” Cisco says, dreaming of the day….

Barry reaches for his phone and is blocked by Cisco pushing him away.

“Dude don’t call her. You’re supposed to be apart for the night remember”

“Cisco I cant see her. That doesn’t mean I cant and wont talk to her”

“You are so whipped bro” Cisco says with raised hands a sign of his surrender. He leaves to head to bed leaving his love-struck best friend alone, knowing as soon as he hears her voice all will be well.

The phone rings and Iris picks up on the second ring. Barry knows because he is counting.

“Hey, Barry” Iris says her voice raspy.

“Hey babe, did I wake you. I’m sorry if I did, I just had to talk to you” Barry quickly apologizes.

“No babe you didn’t wake me, I’ve just been really emotional”

“Have you been crying Iris, because I will come over right now, Screw stupid traditions” Barry says already off the couch and heading for the door, prepared to run over.

“No Barry, its happy tears. I can’t wait to be you wife. I’m just really happy” Iris laughs at her future husbands eagerness. 

“I love you Iris. I can’t wait to marry you and be the happiest man alive” Barry says overwhelmed by emotions.

“Barry, I love you to and you make me the happiest woman. Don’t you ever forget it” Iris says back as tears begin to fill her eyes.

“Lets face time, I can’t sleep without you at least let me see your face”

“No Barry its bad luck to see the bride”

“I know but its not bad luck over the phone”

“Still no”

“You know I usually love it when you are assertive babe, but not tonight” Barry tries to hide the smile in his voice.

“You know you love me bossing you around.”

“I cant wait to listen to you forever, Iris Allen”

“West-Allen babe and I’m excited to be your wife”

“It might be West-Allen but you’re still an Allen. Mrs. Barry Allen”. With that a giggle escapes Iris. Just the sound of her laugh makes Barry’s day all the better. Cisco was right he is so whipped.

“Babe stay on the phone with me until I fall asleep” iris asks Barry sweetly. 

“How about I do one better and sing you to sleep?”

“I am literally marrying the perfect man. I would love that honey”

“Pick a song the beautiful” Barry coos to Iris. 

“Hmmmmmmm…what’s that song called again……hmmmm…..run….no…runnin’ home to you” Iris says with a laugh teasing Barry. He tries to feign a frown but crack and laughs along with her.

“Anything for you Iris west” With that Barry begins to sing their song. 

Can't say how the days will unfold  
Can't change what the future may hold  
But I want you in it  
Every hour  
Every minute

This world can race by far too fast  
Hard to see while it's all flying past  
But it's clear now  
When you're standing here now  
I am meant to be  
Wherever you are next to me

All I wanna do  
Is come runnin' home to you  
Come runnin' home to you  
And all my life I promise to  
Keep runnin' home to you  
Keep runnin' home to you

And I could see it right from the start  
Right from the start  
That you would be, be my light in the dark  
Light in the dark  
Oh, you gave me no other choice but to love you

All I wanna do  
Is come runnin' home to you  
Come runnin' home to you  
And all my life I promise to  
Keep runnin' home to you  
Keep runnin' home, home to you

Can't say how the days will unfold  
Can't change what the future may hold  
But I want you in it  
Every hour, every minute

After the song is finished they both have a grin on their face.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Iris West-Allen” Barry says sleep in his voice.

“Don’t be late flash and ill be the one in white” They chuckle together, their last conversation together before they truly unite as one. 

Tomorrow they would be Mr. and Mrs. Barry Allen. Mr. and Mrs. Flash. Barry chuckles at the thought of that knowing they were already one. After all there is no flash without Iris West-Allen. With that he goes to sleep with the image of his bride to be in his head.


End file.
